


some things i can't get used to

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy is a terrible dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things i can't get used to

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little ficlet. Just a little moment in Dan's head.

Mindy is a terrible dancer.

 

He loves her. He’s pretty sure she’s the love of his life, and she really does have an ass that doesn’t quit. But her all her flash and glamour and ever pleasing aesthetic, she’s got very little skill on the dance floor. Which is weird, because he’s seen her do things with her hips that, hypothetically speaking, definitely say otherwise.

 

She hops around to a beat he’s almost sure she’s deliberately missing, she hums completely off key—which especially bothers him because Mindy may not be Mariah Carey but he’s heard her in the shower and she can at least carry a tune—and the hand gestures.

 

The hand gestures are probably the whitest thing about Mindy Lahiri.

 

Sure, he finds it adorable, and charming, and he can’t help the stupid smile that lights up his entire face when they go to a wedding, or a work club night—which he can’t believe is a thing again--or whatever. But still, he wonders.

 

One day, Danny receives the greatest gift and yet another surprise in this crazy relationship that is surprisingly the best thing that’s ever worked for him.

 

Mindy is trying on clothes in her closet. He’s pretty sure that was meant to be a bedroom or an office. In theory, she’s getting rid of old clothes, but it’s been 45 minutes of her trying on everything while listening to Pandora on her phone.

 

Barry White is playing when Danny happens to pass by on his way to the gym and that he doesn’t stop to watch what she’s doing isn’t even an option.

 

She’s standing in the center of the room, barefoot and clad in just her underwear, holding a dress out in front of her, smiling pleasantly as her hips rock gently back and forth. _Must be a new dress_.

 

The garment is carefully placed on a hanger before it’s hung in its rightful place, and she then turns towards a pile of what Danny guesses is clothing to be donated.

 

She’s humming—in tune for once—swaying her hips as she folds a shirt carefully.

 

Danny leans against the doorframe and watches with a bemused smirk on his lips. It’s a breezy Sunday morning, the window is wide open and for a second, Danny thinks of Italy. And how he’d love to take her there one day.

 

 _‘…can’t get enough of your love babe…’_ She sings in a low, throaty tone and he can’t help but chuckle.

 

She turns quickly in his direction and smiles shyly. “I thought you were gone.”

 

“I got distracted, but I’m going.” He pushes himself off the doorframe and beckons her over with a single motion of his hand. “Come here.”

 

She pads toward him tilting her chin upwards to meet him for a lingering, tender kiss that makes her cheeks blush. His hand is on her bare waist when he pulls back to drop a kiss on her neck, then her shoulder, breathing her in and reminding himself he really needs to go work out. _She’ll be here when you get back_. He tells himself. Groaning against her skin he places a chaste kiss on her shoulder and pulls back, all the way back this time.

 

“I’ll see you later.”

 

“Kay,” She says, returning to her task before he’s even out of the room, “Love you.”

 

“Love you.” He steals one more glance, allowing himself the brief little moment of recharging happiness before reaching for his gym bag. _She’ll be here when you get back_.


End file.
